Spell Going Wrong
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: This is what happens when Merlin mixes with magic that involves a friend of Shrek's. Enjoy!
1. Reveal

**A/N: This came in a dream I had a few weeks ago about Merlin using magic and accidentally turning me into a boy.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**- 0 – 0 -**

Leah was walking through the forest while listening to music who saw Merlin making a spell in a cauldron.

"Dang it! Not the right spell!" The old man said in annoyance.

"Hi, Mr. Merlin."

"Huh?" Merlin turned around to see Leah walking up to him. "Oh. Hey, Leah. What are you doing here?"

"I saw colors from a distance while walking through the forest, so I went to check it out," Leah explained, "What are you doing, anyway?"

"I'm just making a new spell, that's all. Hey, maybe you can help me."

"Okay, sure. What do you want me to do?" Leah wondered.

"Excellent. Here's a list of things I need," Merlin said handing Leah a sheet of paper.

"Okay. I'll be back with the stuff you need." Leah walks off and goes to get what Merlin needed.

"Man, it took me longer to get two cow tongues from that guys house. I don't get why people eat these kind of tongues, though, but whatever works," Leah said to herself while walking with a bag of what Merlin needed for his spells. "Here's the stuff you wanted me to get for you."

"Ah, thank you, Leah," Merlin said putting the things in the huge pot.

"I understand the viles of blood from animals along with some magic stuff, but what's with the cow tongues?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm going to be eating those for dinner tonight."

Leah made a grossed out face, but shrugged it off, knowing it could have been worse. She watched as Merlin finished putting the rest of the viles in the pot who then began chanting a spell. Leah wanted to see what would happen because even though some of Merlin's techniques are different, she loves to see things blow up, along with observing if it's something new. As Leah watched, she saw a huge cloud of magic come out of the cauldron as thunder and lightening formed in the air.

'That can't be good,' She thought who was about to head for cover under a big rock until she felt something strike her in the back of her head, making her fall to her knees and falling face first on the ground unconscious.

Leah slowly sat herself up from what happened with a pounding headache.

"Ugh. My head. What hit me?" Leah was now laying on her back with her hands over her face from the eleven to noon sun above head not moving. 'I wonder if Merlin perfected with.. whatever he was doing.' Before closing her eyes, Leah saw that Merlin wasn't in sight. 'He probably left. Whatever.' It took about a good twenty minutes for Leah to stand up and open her eyes to the sun before going back to the swamp.

"Shrek and the others are probably wondering where I am," Leah said aloud who realized that her voice was a bit deeper than usual. She shrugged it off and thought of it as nothing while walking by a stream of water who scratched the top of her head. When she did that, she realized that her hair was shorter and sticking up in some areas, "What the crap?" Then she ran to the river to see what happened to her hair who saw that she didn't see her regular self in the reflection.

But a boy!


	2. What the Hell!

It took a while for Leah to register this. One minute, she's a girl helping Merlin, then the next minute, she's a boy!

Not that she minded or anything, but that's besides the point!

How is she going to explain this to everyone back at the swamp. Especially her friend Carley! Her along with Shrek wouldn't believe Leah.

Then, in her moment of panic, Leah began to ponder over something. "... Wait. If I'm a boy, then that means... !" She runs behind a tree and pulls her pants down, "... Oh.. Well.. crap."

0 – 0 – 0

"I wonder where Leah is?" Carley wondered watching TV in the front room.

"I dunno. She should be here in a couple of minutes or something," Shrek replied switching from channel to channel.

"Yeah, but still-"

"Hey, Dad!" Sui runs to the living room.

"Yeah, Sui. What's the matter?"

"There's a boy outside wanting to see you and Carley. He said he knows you guys," The ten year old boy said as Shrek and Carley wondered how the person knows them.

0 – 0 – 0

When Shrek and Carley went outside the both saw a young boy who looked older than he appeared age wise. He was wearing a black shirt and shorts that look a bit tight on him. His hair is short and messy that's sticking up with a very light high fade around the sides. He also has a ponytail that's braided in the back that's shoulder length when it's out as the boy was scratching the back of his head in tiredness.

"Hey, guys," The boy who's Leah said.

"... Uh, do I know you?" Shrek wondered to the male who was scratching his stomach as Carley looked at the guy, seeing if she knew him because to her, the young man _does _look familiar to the 22 year old woman when she looks into his eyes.

"And why are you wearing a friend of mine's clothes? Did you steal them from her?" Carley demanded.

"No. It's because I am your friend."

This made both Carley and Shrek even more confused. "What?"

"It's me. Leah," Leah told them whose eyes widened at that.

"Holy crap," Shrek said.

"Leah? Is that you?" Carley said in disbelief as Leah nodded, "What happened?"

"I was helping Merlin with a spell in a huge cauldron. Then the next thing I knew, I was, well, a boy!"

"I knew this had to do with Merlin," Shrek said, "But how do we know if it's really you in there? The Leah we know loves what kind of anime the most on her laptop?"

"Mai-Hime, and Cowboy Bebop," Leah said.

"How long have you and Carley became friends?"

"Two to about three years now."

"When did you start calling Fiona by her petname 'Fi-Fi'?"

"When I was fifteen."

"Who has a crush on me?"

"Carley and Ogre Child. Carley has also told me that Ogre Child also thinks of you while she's hugging Jen, along wanting to ki-"

"Okay, we get it," Carley said covering Leah's mouth.

"Yep, he's Leah alright," Shrek said scratching his scalp, "But what happened to Merlin when this happened?"

"That's the problem. When I woke up from getting hit with something that felt like a rock, I didn't see him anywhere. I called out his name, but all I heard was nothing," Leah told him as the green ogre understood since Puss and Donkey had their experience with Merlin's magic.

"Well, until Merlin comes back from.. wherever he is, I guess you're gonna have to get use to being a boy then," Shrek told Leah.

"Yeah, since I don't have a choice actually. We also have to tell Fiona and the others about what happened to me," The now twenty year old boy said pulling on her pants.

"What's the matter with you?" Carley wondered.

"My pants are riding up on me."

"I know that feelin'," Shrek said.

"No. It's something else." Leah then whispered the problem into Shrek's ear whose eyes widened in understanding and coughed aloud from it.

"And after we tell Fiona and the others about your... gender change, we need to go and get you some clothes that fit you."

"Right," Carley said.

"Good idea," Leah agreed as the three went inside the swamp cottage.


	3. Naming A Girl A Boy

Snow White and the others were confused but at the same time surprised at what happened to Leah and her being a boy after Shrek and her explained the whole thing.

"Is there any way to change her... him back?" Snow White wondered to Leah.

"The only person who knows is Merlin and I have no idea where he is," Leah said.

"Oh... Right..."

"So until Merlin comes back from... wherever the crap he is, I need to get use to being a guy."

"Makes sense, but what do we call you when we're out with other people?" Snow asked.

"... I don't know. I never really thought about that," Leah said with a hand on her chin.

"How about Luke?" Sui suggested.

"No."

"Lukus?"

"That's the same name, but different."

"Lee?"

"No."

"Limps?"

"What? No!"

"Lional?"

"I'm not naming myself from a cartoon show!... Not that I mind or anything, but I need something that's more cooler and fits my personality, you know what I mean, Sui?" Leah explained to the young ten year old.

"Ooohh! I get it. Then how about Plankton?"

"... No!"

"Dennis?" Snow White joined.

"No."

"Patrick?"

"I'm not a starfish!" Leah told the princess annoyed.

"How about Mike?"

"No, I already have a cat who has a name like that. And plus, I know other people named Mike."

"Good point."

"Naruto?" Zacj said.

"Too obvious."

"Brandon?" Donkey added.

"Nah. A bit out of character for me."

"Oh! How about Franky?" Sui suggested.

"That's a girls name! You got that from Fosters Home, didn't you?" Leah said.

"Uh... no?"

"How about Jo from Burst Angle?"

"No, that's way out of character."

"How about Leon from Kingdom Hearts?" Carley spoke up as the others were throwing suggestive boy names for Leah to choose from.

"Leon, huh?" Leah began to think of the temporary boy name in her mind. "Sounds good to me. And plus, it's almost resembles my name, but different, along with that same name being from a character from Vocaloid."

"Oh, that makes it even better for you since you're a Vocaloid fan," Carley said as Leah agreed with the girl with the glasses.

"Isn't Leon aka Squall in Final Fantasy 8?" Sui assumed.

"Yeah, why?" Leah wondered.

"I thought you didn't like the game."

"I don't to a certain extent, but the characters are okay. I mean, anyone who carries a gun black is awesome to me," Leah said.

"That, along with having scar on his face and still fighting. That takes guts and stamina to keep fighting," Carley said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that in the game," Leah said.

"Nice choice of a name, Carley," Shrek said putting a hand on Carley's dark red hair.

"Thanks."

"Now that all the explaining and "name calling" is done can we go and get some new clothes for me?" Leah told Shrek.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about that," The bald ogre said as he and Leah began to walk to the mall with Donkey behind the two. "And while we're out, I'll let you know

about a few things us guys do to 'release' tension."

"Like what?" Leah wondered.

"Well, it all starts with when a guy hits puberty and begins to develop certain feelings that make their pants tight and grow a tent. Then, they..."


	4. Boy Clothes

As Shrek, Leah, and Donkey continued to walk to the mall, Shrek keeps talking to Leah about what most guys do and how it's normal, along with what they do about sudden urges.

"And after using a sock, ya make sure you throw it away. Or at least wash it separately twice in the washer."

"...But why do you need a sock anyway?" Leah asked.

"That's for another time, my friend. Right now, it's time to find some clothes for you," Shrek said.

"Sweet! And I know just what to pick out!" Leah said running to pick out a couple of

boy clothes that fit her male physique.

"Oh, yeah! Don't forget to buy some boxers!" Shrek said reminding Leah.

"Why?" Leah asked while yelling, "Ooh, I get it! To get extra room for my-"

"Don't say that last part aloud!"

"What? I was just going to say junkmail!"

"...Junkmail?..." Shrek didn't know what that meant until he heard on The Regular

Show on CartoonNetwork. "...Oh, yeah. I swear, she's more censored about things than my kids."

"But that is a good thing in an innocent child like way," Donkey said as Shrek agreed.

"Yeah. Boy or girl, Leah will be the same happy go lucky self," The ogre replied

seeing Leah buy the clothes she liked, along with black, dark blue, and grey pairs of boxer shorts. 

* * *

"I can't believe you bought so many things for yourself," Shrek said.

"Yeah, I know. Most of them I couldn't when I was a girl because my mom said it wasn't appropriate for me along with it being too dark for me to wear," Leah said carrying some bags with Shrek and Donkey's help.

"That's how parents are."

"Yeah, even my mom was like that growin' up. Telling me what and what not to wear," Donkey agreed with the two.

"Donkey, you don't wear any clothes," Leah pointed out to the mule.

"Exactly. Now, I'm a free man...uh, I mean donkey."

"That's lame, bro," Leah replied with her eyes closed like Naruto's when he was twelve.

"Whatever!"

"I'm getting hungry. Let's stat at the Burger Prince to get some burgers," Shrek said pointing at the not so far Burger Prince that's in Far, Far Away.

"Okay," Leah agreed in hunger along with Donkey.

"I hope their parfaits there," Donkey said in a hopeful tone.

"Don't help your breath, yo. The ones they have in Burger Prince suck," Leah told the mule.

"Oh, yeah? I'll be the judge of that!" Donkey said running across the street to the fast food place.

"Hey, wait up, yo!" Leah and Shrek ran after Donkey, ignoring the yells and shouts of the carriage drivers. 

* * *

"What a rip! They should be arrested for the crime of sucking so bad!"

"I told you," Leah told the enraged pack-mule as the three made it back to the swamp house. "Hey, guys! We're back!"

"Whoa! That's a lot of clothes you bought back," Zacj gasped at the amount of clothes Leah brought for herself.

"I guess Fiona told you and Juilia about what happened about me, huh?"

"Yeah. She also told Ogre Child and Jen."

"Oh, they're here, too?"

"Ogre Child is, but not Jen. Ogre Child and the other girls are relaxing in the new hot spring Fiona made a month ago."

"A Hot Spring, huh? I guess I'll go and join them, too." Leah runs to change just when Donkey was about to stop the new male version of Leah, but it was too late.

"Should we let the others know Leah's back?" Donkey asked the ogre father who was relaxing in his chair and watching some TV.

"Nah, I want to hear what happens when Leah or Leon go in the Hot Spring with the others in her boy form."

**A/N: Thank you for the people who reviewed this fic. I'm still working on a few other ideas for this, but don't worry. I'm going to keep working on it until I'm done with it! **

**R and R **


	5. Hot Springs, Birthday Suites, and Boxers

At the hot spring, Carley, Ogre Child, Fiona and Snow White were relaxing and talking amongst themselves. As the ladies were doing that, Snow White was the first to see Leah in her boy form walking to where the females were.

"Aahh!" Snow screamed covering her eyes from Leah not wearing any clothes.

"What? What happened?" Leah wondered.

"Put your clothes back on!"

"Why?"

"You're a guy now. That means you have ... guy parts."

"You mean an Ochiin-chiin?"

"Aaahhh, don't say that aloud!" Snow White yelled covering her ears.

"Uh, why is there a guy naked in front of us?" Ogre Child whispered to Carley.

"Oh, that's Leah. Merlin somehow turned her into a guy and will be like that for a while," Carley whispered back to her alter ego.

"Oh, okay... I think."

"I know it's a little confusing, but you get used to it."

"Makes sense to me. I've seen odder things around here anyway," Ogre Child replied as Leah and Snow White continue to argue.

"Fiona, talk to her! She seems to listen to you more than us," Snow White said hoping her girlfriend could help in the matter.

Fiona was relaxing in the tub with her red hair out and half of it spreading out to different areas of the water. All the ogress did was shrug at what Snow was trying to accomplish and said, "Leah won't be the first or last person I'll see naked. Boy or girl. I've seen Shrek and my kids naked more than once, so seeing the boy version of Leah naked isn't any different from when she's a girl."

"Thank you! Finally, some reasoning!" Leah said with a smile on her face.

"But what about Carley and Ogre Child? Don't they have a say in this?" Snow White said.

"Carley's seen Shrek naked more than once, so me being naked as a boy isn't that weird," Leah stated as Carley blushed darkly at that, slowly sinking herself in the Spring water.

"You saw Shrek-chan naked? You lucky ba-I mean, uh... Your Highness! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Ogre Child scolded to her Queen as Snow White sighed at the losing battle.

"Fine. You can do whatever you want," The ebony-haired woman said as Leah smiled again, ran and jumped in the Hot Spring that made a huge splash behind it, hitting Snow White in the process.

"Sorry."

* * *

Leah was now out of the Hot Spring with a towel over her damp hair and nothing else to wrap around her midsection. Carley had a towel wrapped around her body, along with Snow White, Fiona, and Ogre Child. Shrek saw the girls walking to change their clothes as Carley made a wolf whistle before she closed the door while Leah remained in the front room clothe-less.

"Why aren't you wearing a towel?" Shrek wondered to Leah.

"I felt like not wearing one. And plus, I always wanted to walk around without any clothes on," Leah replied putting the towel over her shoulders and walking off to her room that's upstairs.

Shrek didn't really care if Leah walked around naked or not. She walked around in her underwear a few times and so did Carley, so it wasn't that much of a difference.

Well, sort of.

Before Leah left to her room, Shrek called out, "Nice package!"

"Thanks!" Leah called back to him before closing the door behind her.

* * *

An hour later, Leah was sitting in front of the TV wearing a pair of black boxers and nothing else.

"Why are you in nothing but your underwear?" Zacj asked Leah who turned to see the three troublemakers in her room.

All Leah did was shrug. "Just felt like it. I'm not going anywhere today so I'm just relaxing while getting accustomed to being a guy."

"How does it feel to be a boy anyway?" Sui asked as he and his brother and sister sat in different areas of Leah's room.

"It feels okay. Not that much of a difference despite me having a wiener down below; especially when it stands up for some odd reason," Leah explained scratching the back of her head.

"Maybe you're thinking dirty thoughts," Juilia said.

"I'm not!" Leah objected.

"Maybe it's that Hento stuff you talk to your brother about," Sui added.

"It's pronounced Hentai, and I don't watch that stuff anymore!"

"Aha! She admitted it!"

"I said 'use to'! I was curious when I saw it online when I was a kid."

"Sure," Zacj said.

"That's what they all say," Juilia said.

"Oh, shut-up, you little imps!" Leah said hitting Zacj with a pillow.

"Hey!" The red-head boy said who tackled Leah with Sui and Juilia behind their brother.

* * *

After the triplets were gone from Leah's room, Leah was left alone who was now playing a video game called Dominator that the boy/girl loves wearing a pair of black baggy pants with no shoes and shirt on. Her hair was in a ponytail with her eyes still glued to the screen, her legs crossed and listening to her music. She wasn't aware of her friend Carley sitting behind the dark brunette who was dominating the race tracks of her game. It wasn't until Leah finished her race and felt Carley hug her from behind that she realized Carley was in the room with her.

"Oh, hey, Carley," Leah said.

"Hey, Leah-chan, or should I say Leon-kun," Carley said as Leah smiled at the little joke.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing much actually. I just wanted to see what you were doing."

Leah shrugs. "Nothing really. Just playing some video games."

"Oh, okay," Carley replied as Leah turned to see Carley wearing a black pair of underwear and a white bra.

"Uh, why are you wearing nothing but your underwear?" Leah asked her friend.

"No reason. Just felt like it."

"You saw me wearing boxers and did the same, didn't you?" Leah stated as Carley nodded at that.

"How did you know?"

"I could sense someone walking by my room, but couldn't tell who it was."

"You and your abilities," Carley replied as Leah smiled at that before she continued playing her game with her friend still hugging her.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was like that for everyone as Leah was now outside of the front porch of the swamp house playing her Sanshin guitar. Carley was with her who was wearing a loose black shirt that covered her all the way down to her knees as Leah was still in her baggy jeaned pants with no shoes and shirt. Fiona was telling Leah a while ago to put her shirt on because of the kids, but Leah stubbornly refused. Fiona even bribed Leah with chocolate but the boy/girl still didn't wear a shirt.

"Man, I'm bored," Leah replied still playing her Okinawan instrument.

"What do you want to do then because I don't have a clue," Carley said as Leah was on her back with her hands behind her head thinking.

Leah shrugged. "I got nothing. I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Alright," Carley said as Leah flopped on her bed and went to sleep. Before that, Leah took off her pants and went back to sleep in her

black boxers.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a bit out of a... whatever it is, but I just wanted to write this in and get it over with.**

**Translation:**

**Ochiin-chiin - A man's private area. **

**Hentai - Anime porn/calling someone a pervert. **

**Hento (if that's how it's pronounced) - Weirdo  
**


	6. Cereal, Underwear, and uh, Tents?

Leah woke up from going to sleep early who sat up and stretched herself out like a cat before she stood up. She was able to hear no one was up yet as Leah was about to get something to eat until looked down at her boxer shorts.

"...Oh.. so, that's what Shrek meant by Morning Wood," Leah said to herself in a quiet tone. She then looked through the hallway to make sure no one was up before he/she looked back down at her stiffy. "I guess thisis a better time as any." Leah walks into the bathroom and locks the door behind her.

* * *

"I can't beleive it tooke me three times to get it down. I don't know if that's a good thing or not," Leah replied shrugging at the question, "Meh, I'l talk to Shrek about it later."

Leah was now in the kitchen getting some cereal with toast that's covered in peanut butter. Leah's hair was out that hit the back of her shoulders and shoulder blades while wearing nothing but her boxer shorts. She was quietly eating her breakfast, enjoying the silience and the sun softly hitting the inside of the swamp house. At home, Leah would normally be the last person to wake up since she doesn't feel that comfortable walking around the house when her family's around, to a certain extent anyway. As Leah continued to eat her cereal in her underwear, she sees Jen open the front door as Jen sees Leah who quietly waves at the knight.

"Oh, hey, Leah. I almost forgot about what happened to you with Merlin," Jen said.

"Yeah. I almost forgot I turned into a guy myself when I woke up this morning," Leah replied, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I wanted to see where Ogre Child is."

"I think she's in the same room with Carley," Leah told the olive green ogre.

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

Leah watched Jen walk to Carley's room as Leah was drinking her mild out of the bowel.

* * *

Ogre Child was in Carley's room holding a nearby pillow while sleeping, along with Carley. Ogre Child had a goofy look on her face as drool was running down her mouth that was covering the pillow. Carley was the first person out of the two to wake up who tiredly sat up and went to the bathroom. During her little trip to her destination, she saw Jen walking through the hallway.

"Oh, hey, Jen. Ogre Child's in the room," Carley yawned.

"Thanks," Jen said as Carley continued to go to the bathroom.

Jen saw Ogre Child peacefully sleeping and hugging a pillow. Jen found it adorable to see his wife like that as Ogre Child was wearing a loose white shirt with black shorts. Her long black hair was spilling over the side of her bed as half of her hair was covering half of her pretty blue face. Jen smiled at the sight who was debating wheather or not to saw Ogre Child up. Then, Jen saw Ogre Child turn where Jen was standing infront of the door and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, Ogre Child," Jen softly said sitting next to Ogre Child.

"Hey, Jen," The dark blue skinned Arian knight groggily answered back as Jen moved her black hair away from her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you," Jen said giving Ogre Child a kiss on her forehead as Carley saw this and decided to leave the two alone.

* * *

In the front room, Leah was watching Sonic X with triplets sitting beside her. Sui and Zacj were in their anime underwear while Juilia was wearing her PJs. Leah was also wearing in her underwear as Fiona was making breakfast for everyone.

Today is Saturday so Leah and the triplets could be in their underwear for the morning. Carley saw Leah, Sui, Zaj, and Julia watching anime shows in the morning and smiled.

"Seems like you guys are comfortable," Carley said making the four watching the TV turn to where Carley is.

"Oh, Good Morning, Carley," Leah said giving Carley a hug who blushed from her friend only wearing boxers.

"Good Morning, Leon-kun," Carley said as Leah smiled at that before sigging back in front of the TV, "You guys are watching Sonic X?"

"Yeah, why?" Leah wondered.

"I thought you said you hated 4Kids."

"I do to a certain extent, but luckily, 4Kids didn't change the dubbing of their voices which I like os it's fine. That and plus, they have new episodes I haven't seen before."

Carley nodded in understanding seeing Ogre Child, Jen, Shrek, and Snow White walk in the front room.

"How many times are you going to walk around here in your underwear?" Snow White said to Leah.

"Hey, it's a free country. I can do whatever I want," Leah told the ebony-haired woman.

"Yeah!" Sui agreed.

"Free Country!" Zacj added.

"Whatever. You know you're becoming a bad influence on the triplets," Snow White said with a sigh as Fina gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips after kissing Shrek.

"I know, but I don't care," Leah replied laying on her back and scratching her stomach.

* * *

After breakfast, Leah was outside of the swamp house with her dark blue motorbike. She was also wearing a black and grey shirt with black jeaned pants with black shoes and a pair of black goggles over her spiky hair that's still wet from washing it.

"Where are you going, Leah?" Carley asked Leah.

"I'm going to The Poision Apple. I'm gonna hang out there for a bit, along with a few other things," Leah said putting the goggles over her eyes.

"You mind if I come with you?"

"If you want."

Carley smiled whil got on the bike as Leah was reviewing it up. Leah got on after checking the air in tires.

"Hey, Shrek! We'll be back in a little bit!" Leah called out to Shrek.

"Okay! Don't cause trouble!" Shrek told the two.

"No promises!"

"Of course."

"Later, Bro!" Leah rides away from the swamp house with Carley whose arms wrapped around her boy frame so she wouldn't fall off.


	7. The Contest Beginning

Leah AKA: Leon and Carley made it to the Poison Apple as there, Leah and Carley walked up to the front where they saw Doris givng people their drinks when asked.

"Hey, Carley. Haven't seen you here in a while," Doris said.

"Yeah, I've been busy with stuff for college," Carley replied.

"Oh, this is Leon."

"'Sup," Leah said sitting on the bar stoll with Carley next to her.

"Never seen her before," Doris said pouring a drink someone.

"Yeah, Leon-kun just moved here. He hangs out with Shrek and the others like I do along with Leah," Carley said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I didn't know Leon hung out with you guys."

"Yeah. I hang out with Carley here all the time, along with Shrek and the rest," Leon said with smile on his face.

"Where'd he come from?" Doris asked the two.

"Uh... Japan?" Leah replied.

"Canada," Carley said just before Leah said that made Doris a bit confused.

"So, he's canda who then moved to Japan and then here?" Doris concluded.

"Understandable. I moved around alot when I was growing up."

"I can see why," Leah muttered to Carley who slapped Leah's arm.

"So, what can I get you guys?" Doris asked Leah and Carley.

"I'll take a Fuzzy Navel," Leah said.

"I'll just have some soda," Carley said.

"Comin' right up," Doris said as Leah and Carley waited for their drinks.

"You think I should tell Doris who I really am?" Leah whispered to Carley.

"Nah. I want to see how this'll turn out," Carley whispered bakc as Leah and she saw Brogan and the rest of the ogre movement come in the bar talking/cheering in victory.

"Doris, gave me and my pales here Viper Venom," Brogan told the bartender throwing a bag of coins on the countertop, "My treat. Keep the change."

"Thanks, Brogan. but what's with you buying Viper Vemon so early in the afternoon?"

"No reason. Just to celebrate another victory of stealing money from Rumple," Brogan said as the ogre movement cheered.

"Hey, Brogan. What's up?" Leah said as the ogre looked at her in confusion.

"...Uh, do I know you?" Brogan asked as Leah almost forgot about her being a guy.

"Oh... uh, I just wanted to say 'hey'. I'm a friend of Leah and Carley's. My name's Leon," Leah introduced herself/himself.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Leon. I'm a Brogan. I guess that big old Marshmellow talks about me, huh?" Brogan said shaking Leah's hand in a proud tone.

"You have no idea."

"Hey, don't call Shrek a marshmellow!" Carley told the meatheaded ogre.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Shrek's a good guy I can say that," Brogan said as Doris gave him and the other ogres there Viper Venom drinks and give Leah and Carley their drinks. "A Fuzzy Navel? You call yourself a drinking man."

"Huh?"

"That drink."

Leah looks at her Fuzzy Navel and says, "What about it?"

"That's a drink for an amatuer. Hey, Doris! Get me another Viper Vemon!" Brogan said as the dark green liquid was passed down to Leah, "This is a man's drink!"

"... But I've never drank this before," Leah objected.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't have any real vemon in it. It's just really, really, really strong. Now, drink up. It's on me," Brogan said.

"...But...But..."

"Oh, I see. Not enough to drink this kind of drink, huh? It's okay. Just go back to your Fuzzy Navel, pretty boy," Brogan mocked as the rest of his gang laughed at that.

This made Leah grab the huge pint of beer and stand in front of the ogres. The gang stopped laughing and watched Leah silently drink the Viper Vemon.

'Brogan's right. This _is _strong!' But Leah didn't stop.

In that moment, Carley chanted to her friend, "Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug!" As little by little, the ogres and the rest of the evil fairytale creatures, except for Brogan who was watching, chant the same thing Carley was saying. Leah continued to drink the liquir, ignoring the horrible acidic taste running down her throat as she put the glass down. It was empy as everyone watch Leah stand there swallowing the remaining alcohol in her mouth. Then she put her hand on her shest with her head lowered who then let out a loud belch. After that, everyone cheered and hollered at what the girl/boy did.

"Am I man enough now?" Leah asked/mocked Brogan.

"Not yet," Brogan said snapping her finger, "Doris!"

"I'm right here. What do you want?" Doris said.

"It's time for... the Test."

The evil creatures murmured at that as Leah didn't know what he was talking about. All Doris did was sigh and pull out ten to twenty drinks in front of Leah and Brogan each.

"Wait, what's this?" Leah asked.

"There drinks have one of the strongest sent of alcohol known to man. Only a few people have been able to drink this stuff without passing out from the taste. I'm the third one to drink this beer and not pass out," Brogan said as Leah took a wiff of the substance in the glass cup.

It made Leah cover her mouth fron it being so strong. "What's it called?"

"No one really knows. People say it's from Thailand that went through numberous tests to make it the strongest beer in the world."

"...I see..." Leah muttered.

"Huh? Am I hearing hesitation in your voice? You're not chickeing out, are you?" Brogan taunted as everyone looked at Leah to see what he/she would do next.

Leah didn't say anyting, but grab the glass, drink it in one gulp, and smash the up over her head. Everyone, including Brogan and Carley, were surprised to see that as blood was running down her head. Leah/Leon sat back down and said, "I'm not afraid of nothing!"


	8. The Winner of The Bar and Bath

The drink-a-thon had been going on for two and a half hours between Leah and Brogan. The two were drinking from twenty to almost forty glasses of the strong liquor. The evil Fairytale creatures were amazed at the amount of booze Brogan and Leah/Leon were taking in as half of the people there would cheer for Brogan after drinking a shot of the strong beer and not passing out. The other half, along with Carley, were cheering for Leah when she was done with a glass and not falling to the ground.

The two were now at their fifty glass of the strong beer, Brogan tried to hold the liquor down in his stomach. Unfortunatley, the ogre couldn't and threw up on the floor before he passed out. It was quiet for a second before someone cheered as everyone else joined.

"Alright, Leon! You won against Brogan! Anyting you like to say?' Carley asked patting Leah on her back as the only thing Leah could do ws throw up on the floor.

* * *

"I am the champion! I am the champion!" Leah sung drunkenly as Carley held her for support.

"Yes, yes, I know. You drank alot of beer," Carley said with a sigh from her friends drunkenness as the two were at the swamp.

Fiona was sitting outside with a bored look on her face as Carley was about to call Fiona's name until Leah beat her to it. "Fi-Fi!"

"Oh, hey, Leah," Fiona said as Leah gave her a hug.

"I missed you, man! How have ya been!" Leah happily cheered making Fiona look at the boy/girl confused.

"Leah and I went to the Poison Apple, she won against Brogan in a beer drinking contest and now Leah's drunk," Carley explained.

"Makes sense... I think."

"Hey, beautiful, how about a kiss," Leah said trying to give Fiona a kiss who held Leah's face away.

"No," Fiona blankly stated to the drunk female.

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that. No one's around to see," Leah muffled with her arms extended the scene in amazement.

While Fiona was holding Leah down, the ogress smelled something coming from the boy versin of Leah. "Oh, my God, Leah. How much did you drink."

"About..." Leah puts her fingers up crookedly, "...50 to 60 shots."

"50?" Fiona was surprised as Carley nodded in agreement to Leah's answered. Fiona sighed at that, seeing Leah contiue her fight to kiss the red head in her drunkeness. "I guess it couldn't be helped."

"Not really. She was proving a point to Brogan about her being manly enough to drink alot of beer and other strong drinks," Carley said as Leah was still trying to get her kiss.

"Understandable, but she can't go to sleep smelling like vodka and... whatever else she drank at the Poison Apple. She needs a bath," Fiona said.

"And how is Leah going to do that? She can't even stand up from being so pished," Carley said.

"I've done it before when Shrek came back drunk a few times," Fiona replied guiding Leah, "Come on, Leah. You're coming with me."

"Oh, I see. A little 'alone time', huh?" Leah said with a cat like smile on her face.

"No! I'm helping you wash up!" Fiona angrily told the boy/girl as the three walked inside the house.

* * *

Inside, Fina was helping Leah get out of her clothes as Leah tried to do it herself in her drunken pride, along with wanting to impress Fiona in whatever glory Leah had, but ended up falling on her butt. Fiona sighed at Leah who was laughing from falling on her back wearing a pair of black pants with no shoes or shirt on.

"Alright, Leah. Time to take off your pants," Fiona told Leah whose legs were in the air with a smile on her face.

"Oh, okay," Leah sighed unzipping her pants seeing Fiona pull them off as Leah's boxers was the last thing to be taken off.

Fiona throws the pants somewhere on the floor who sees Leah holding her private area with a gooft grin on her face and falling on her side. Fiona didn't know why Leah was smiling so much, but ignored it as the red head knew it was the booze who pulled Leah's boxers off despite the boy/girl fight Fiona off.

"Okay, now that you're completley naked, we can-whoa!" Fiona looked to see Leah's member below standing up.

Leah looked down to see this and smiled. "Well, that's something new I had the same problem this morning."

Fiona sighed since Shrek's elephant was like that when he drank too much as the ogress desmissed what she saw and helped Leah into the bath.

"Hey, why aren't you in the bath with me?" Leah wondered in a pouty tone.

"I'm just going to wash you up while staing dry," Fiona said.

"Aw, man," Leah sighed as Fiona starts the water that made Leah laugh from the sudden coldness as it began to change to warm.


	9. Happy Naked Sleep

**A/N: I know this one is a bit short, but I wanted to post this while I'm still up. So, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been thirty minutes sinse Fona began tathing the boy version of Leah and it has been difficult. Fiona would have to literally hold Leah down in order for Leah's hands to not wander around the ogress's body. That and if Snow White or Shrek saw Leah doing what she was, those two would freak, well, Snow White would be anyway while Shrek would be neutral since Leah's drunk and doesn't know what she's doing. Luckily for the ogress, Shrek or Snow weren't there to see it, along with Fiona being able to see Leah's movements becoming sluggish from the booze wearing Leah down who let out a yawn and laid her head against Fiona's shoulder with her eyes half open. Fiona took this as an opportunity to wash the rest of Leah's body and rinsed the suds off of the drunk boy/girl's hair that was covering Leah's face.

"I bet Shrek and Snow are happy and lucky," Leah said spitting water out of her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Fiona wondered to Leah.

"Your boobs," Leah stated making Fiona blush, "They're huge. I bet Shrek and Snow snuggle against them every night after doing it in the bed with someone like you."

Fiona remained quiet who was helping Leah out of the tub and drying the boy/girl off since Leah was too drunk to stand, but Fiona managed.

"I bet they're like, while they're removing your clothes, 'Oh, my God, Fiona. Your boobs are so big and soft. They're like cushions. I would fall asleep on them if I wanted to," Leah said making Fiona's face turn redder then it was from the comment and that Snow actually did say something along those lines after coming to Fiona's place one night drunk.

"Don't say stuff like that. Someone could hear you," Fiona said to Leah, "Speaking of that, Carley, I know you're here so come out!"

"Eh?" Leah drunkenly wondered who turned to see Carley walking out of her hiding place from behind the door, "Oh, hey, Carley! What's up, bro!"

"Heh, heh, heh...Hi," Carley timidly waved.

"How long have you been stairing at the scene you just saw?" Fiona wondered to the 23 year old.

"Uh...an hour and a half?"

Fiona rolled her eyes and sighed at Carley's odd behavior, but understood Carley's curiosity since she's never been around anyone around her age group before along with Leah who let ouf another yawn in tiredness while rubbed her tired dark brown eyes still not wearing any clothes.

"Aw, someone's sleepy," Carley said as Leah sat on the bathroom floor rubbing her eyes again.

"I wanna go to bed," Leah tiredly whinned.

"Come on, Leah. I'll take you to my room since it's not that far from the bathroom," Carley said taking Leah's hand and guiding Leah to Carley's room.

* * *

Carley guided Leah to the bed where Leah laid on the mattress, and as soon as she did, she passed out holding Carley's Shrek plushie in her arms. Leah was still naked as Carley smiled from the cute scene and Leah not wearing anything at all. Carley didn't know what to do, but let Leah sleep as Carley slept on the other side of the bed and slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry if it's short, but I only had this amount of time to write it. Exams coming out along with other things I don't feel like talking about.**

**The next chapter will be more longer, though. I can garantee that...I think. (yawns while scracthing her messy hair)**


End file.
